Compa's Birthday Blast
by Pikatwig
Summary: The birthday of Compa has arrived and the nurse, originally, didn't have any major plans for it. That changes when she gets home. (One-Shot. Silly fun. Minor CompaXIF. Meant to honor Cristina Vee's birthday)


Cristina Vee, who voices Compa, Noel from Blazblue, Marinette from Miraculous Ladybug, Shantae, the current voice of Sailor Mars, among others, is celebrating her birthday today. I do want to thank the Twitter account of Christine Marie Cabanos, who voices Nepgear, for tweeting out a picture of them celebrating. Quick aside I wanna mention, she referred to Vee as a 'soul sister'. Given how they kind of sound alike in some roles, like Noel sounding a tiny bit like Nepgear in the first episode of Alter Memory and a character from Stella Glow sounding perfectly like Compa (which I commented on in my vlog), that's fitting.

Not gonna lie when I say… I can't escape Vee doing voice work in something after Neptunia. There was Blazblue, the bit of Miraculous Ladybug that Silver showed me, some Pokemon stuff, Sailor Moon, Fire Emblem Heroes, heck, she even did voice work for Steven Universe! I'm not complaining, I'm just saying it's kinda funny. ...wait. *looks at wikipedia* ...She was in Stella Glow. Just… not anything the Demo let me play. ...alright then.

Well, this is just gonna be a short little silly one-shot in honor of this birthday.

Hyperdimension Neptunia belongs to Compile Heart and Idea Factory.

* * *

Compa was working on washing her hands from a long day at the hospital and was ready to head for home and relax.

"Hey, Compa-san," a male doctor with a pink and green undershirt greeted.

"Oh, hi Emy-san," she responded as she finished washing her hands, "You gotta use the sink?"

"No. Just wanted to make sure I found you before you left," he informed.

"Ok, what's up?" Compa asked.

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday," he smiled.

"Thank you," Compa smiled back.

"You have any plans?"

Compa proceeded to head over to her bag and tucked her doctor's coat into it, "Honestly? I'm just going to go home and relax. Today's been a bit of a long day,"

"Alright," Emy nodded, "Oh. Uh… me, Kari and Hiira all pitched in and got you something."

The pinkette smiled as she was handed a small present and a card, "Thank you. I'll be sure to open it when I get home."

"Alright. Happy birthday, again,"

"Thank you," Compa smiled as she clocked out but turned to face Emy, "Hope you and Kari have fun on your date tonight."

Emy began to blush and was about to respond, but Compa had an innocent smile and giggled a bit.

"I overheard you ask her out and everybody can see it, Emy." she giggled before she headed for home.

* * *

The train ride to the suburbs of Planeptune's main city were usually very uneventful for Compa, yet she always took pleasure in watching the city slowly turn from the hussle and bussle to a more calm setting. Compa got off the train and proceeded to walk to her home that her grandfather had given her some years ago.

"Grandpa… Mom… I've finally made it as a nurse. I hope you're proud of me," Compa muttered as she opened the door and turned on the lights when…

"SURPRISE!"

Compa gasped as she heard party poppers go off and saw Neptune, Nepgear and IF there with a cake.

"Happy birthday Compa!" the three cheered.

"Aww… you guys…" Compa smiled, "I honestly thought you'd all forgotten."

"Why would you think that?" Neptune asked.

"...you had all been avoiding me lately."

"We were making plans for your birthday," IF explained, "Getting you gifts, getting decorations, baking the cake…"

IF then sighed a bit as Neptune giggled a tiny bit.

"Huh?" Compa blinked.

"It took us five tries to bake that cake…" IF informed, "Somebody kept distracting us from baking it and then we needed to get new directions since cake got all over our first set."

"Sorry," Neptune quickly apologized, "Anyway… we made sure to set up everything as amazingly well as we could."

"Nep-Nep…" Compa smiled, "You guys didn't have to do this…"

"You're our friend, Compa. Of course we had to do something to celebrate your birthday," Nepgear commented.

"We're like one big, silly, messy, happy family," Neptune commented.

"We kind of are," Nepgear added.

Compa began to giggle and IF simply began to blush a tiny bit.

* * *

"So… would that make us your parents?" Compa jokingly asked.

"Well, you two do act like my mom and dad at times," Neptune admitted.

IF simply continued to blush a bit, "Uh… I'll go get some plates and stuff for the cake."

"Ok Iffy," Compa smiled as she sat down and looked at the cake, "It looks really good."

"Thank you," IF responded.

"So… where'd that gift come from?" IF asked as she looked at the gift that Compa got from Emy.

"Oh, just one of my doctor pals. Some of them pitched in to get me that," Compa informed.

"You jealous?" Neptune asked.

"N-n-no!" IF responded with a blush.

"Well, I seem to remember something you said when we were all talking once…" Nepgear began, a teasing smile on her face, "What did you say again?"

"Oh right… 'Can't you see that Compa's all mine'," Neptune giggled.

"Will you both stop it?!" IF practically yelled.

"We're sorry…" Nepgear quickly apologized, "I couldn't help it…"

IF sighed as she just ate more of the cake she had sliced for herself.

"We definitely are like a family," Compa giggled.

* * *

The party had ended and IF was working on cleaning up the dishes while Neptune, Nepgear and Compa relaxed. She eventually finished before sighing a tiny bit.

"Hey… Compa? Can I talk to you alone for a mi-" IF began, before she saw that Compa was asleep, and so were Neptune and Nepgear. IF smiled a tiny bit as she saw the three were cuddling as if they were family, "...heh. Maybe we are like one silly family or something…"

IF walked over, proceeded to put her jacket over Compa and herself like a blanket, and then proceeded to cuddle up and sleep as well. Compa, despite being asleep, seemed to notice this and slipped her hand into IF's hand.

' _Best. Birthday. Ever…'_ Compa thought with a soft smile.

* * *

So… something short, sweet and just overall fun. ...perfect description of the HDN series, minus the short part… they are RPGs after all. ...wait, are they? ...they're something close to it, anyway.

For the three doctors that Compa knows… they're based on three characters from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. 'Emy' is derived from an occasional typo I make while typing 'Emu', 'Hiira' is just an alteration of 'Hiiro', and 'Kari' is derived from Asuna's last name. I felt it would fit. The date part... yeah, I ship Emu and Asuna. Just saying.

I would like to wish Vee a very happy birthday. She's brought some amazing characters to life with her talent and I wish her the best.

The bits with Compa and IF as a couple… yeah… I dunno if I see them as a couple, but I do agree with the comments about their behavior towards Neptune in Re;Birth 1 as like a mother and father to her. I do have hints they may like each-other here, but nothing concrete.

My personal favorite part has to be when the four cuddle up and sleep like a family. That is just an adorable mental image.

Well, that's it for this short little one-shot. Hope you liked it.

Just Live More.


End file.
